The Brains, the Brawn, and the Booty-ful
TBA Plot To celebrate our second all-star season, we’ve decided to bring all past contestants on a little cruise… ahaha, it’s gonna be great. Unknown to them, we reach Pahkitew Island and let them in on a little surprise! 24 of them will be competing in the BIGGEST season yet! Everyone groans and there are some cheers from certain people who’ve been begging to get another chance. I drop another surprise bomb on them and let them know that TOPHER, my greatest nephew and funder of the season, has picked who he’s going up against for another shot at the money. Everyone gasps and Topher steps forward, grinning at them all. I tell each person to take a look in their goodie bag which contains either a team card or a giant “x” card. The players that pull out a BLUE card and are on a team together are Jo, Brick, Beardo, Scott, Jasmine, Sky, Shawn and Sugar! The players that pull out a PINK card are Geoff, Topher, Lindsay, Ella, Katie, Dakota, Justin and Lightning! The players that pull out a GREEN card are Sam, Leshawna, Scarlett, Beth, Max, Cameron, Dave and Courtney! Everyone else either cheers that they don’t have to suffer (RUDE!!!) or groan that they can’t win a million bucks (HAHA, LOSERS!) I send the irrelevant contestants off so we can start! I tell each contestant that behind their cards could be a STAR and if there is a STAR behind their card then they will be their team’s captain for the challenge! Each contestant flips their card and Courtney, Jo and Topher become the team captains! Chef pulls them aside for the challenge and I explain to the others what will happen! Each captain will be tied to a buoy in shark-infested waters! Each teammate must grab a key from their basket and unlock one of the seven locks that is keeping their captain tied to the buoy. The first two teams that free the captain and have their entire team on the beach will be SAFE! As soon as I finish giving them instructions, Lightning, Beth and Shawn start off the challenge and go straight for the keys. Lightning takes a huge lead and is about twenty strokes in front of Shawn and Beth. As Lightning heads to the beach, Topher tells him to sneak back and sabotage the Brains, so it’ll be easier for them to win. In the confessional, Lightning questions this but does it because he wants to win. Jasmine, Lindsay and Leshawna go against each other, followed by Sugar, Ella and Cameron (Cameron, Lindsay and Ella didn’t get so lucky when going against the sharks… HAHA!). In the end, Dave, Katie and Brick go for the last round go against each other. However, Dave panics when he can’t find his key! Courtney begins screaming for him to hurry up, as both Katie and Brick are almost to their respective buoys. Dave yells back at her to stop yelling then yells at ME for sabotaging him! Oh NO sir. He did NOT just go there! Katie’s tiny fingers are quick to untie Topher but Brick’s military skills help him untie faster and soon he and Jo are off to the beach! Katie and Topher follow them closely. It’s a photo finish but Team Brawns win!!! They get full access to the Spa Hotel until the next challenge. Team Beauty comes in second, but are also safe and get the regular cabin. Dave swims to the island alone (Chef has unlocked Courtney and taken her back to the beach) and Courtney wants his head on a platter! Well, last place doesn’t get any platters because they’re sleeping in the CAVE! At the Spa Hotel, Team Brawn celebrates their win and Jo suggests that each time they vote then they should keep the weaker players of the other teams so that they have a strong chance of making it far. Sky isn’t a big fan of this and thinks that those who work harder should get a chance to play. (Woo! Conflicts already!! LOVE it!) Topher (who will be a resident of the Spa Hotel all season because he’s funding it…) overhears this and runs to his team to tell them the news! He pulls Lightning, Geoff, Lindsay and Katie to the side and forms an alliance with them. He tells them that whenever they are safe, they have to vote out the stronger player of the two nominees so that they can weaken the other team and have a better shot at winning. (Great plan, nephew! I don’t even care that Jo came up with it. You get ALL the credit!!! I’m so PROUD!) As Team Brain walks to their shelter, Max commends Dave on his “evil plan”. Dave tries to explain himself but Max says that not even Scarlett, the genius, could come up with a genius plan like that. Scarlett and Leshawna overhear this, with Leshawna chuckling at the absurdity of it. Scarlett becomes a little annoyed at the comment, however. Before the nomination ceremony, Scarlett pulls Courtney to the side with a little deal… but WHAT could it be? Team Brains got off to a rough start of the season. With Team Brawn (and Topher) claiming the Spa Hotel and Team Beauty getting enough to sleep through the night, Courtney had a big decision to make. After their walk to the caves, Scarlett pulled her aside and suggested she nominate Dave and Max, as they're both the weaker and have "connections" outside of the team. Courtney listened and took the opportunity to nominate two Pahkitew players as they out numbered the rest of them. At the elimination ceremony, Max was eliminated. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiers